Suite Life: Tipton University
by bre russo
Summary: Mr. Tipton has done it again! He's #1 in the school systems. But this time, in college! The drama will make you think twice, the twist will shock you. Hey, but everyone get's older, right? Imagine a MTV or ABC Family take over


Suite Life: Tipton College

Ep.1: Pilot (Sophomore Year)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series/Franchise

**AN:This show/story will be from all of the characters POV, depending on the story of the episode/chapter.(Sidenote-this is no longer a Disney show, more like if MTV picked it up)**

_Cody's POV_

This is it. I'm going to see Bailey again! She got into Harvard and I went to Yale for our first year and we kind of grew apart. But it's all different now.

See, Yale and Harvard were the two top schools last year, until Tipton University opened. It rose to #1 real quick, and for sophomore year, London gave me, Bailey, Zack, and Woody full scholarships. So I guess we were all meant to be together after all.

When I got off the plane, a ride was waiting for me. Woody! The guy is still BIG and sloppy. But thats cool, it's how I remembered him.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "How's it been?" I ask, even though I really can't focus on that. I only have one thing on my mind. A certain beautiful cow girl named Bailey.

_Bailey's POV_

I pull into the student parking lot in my truck. I can't believe I'm about to go see all my old friends again. **Or that I have this big news to tell them**. I pull the key out of the engine and my old motor stops roaring. I get my suitcase and open the door.

I walk into the auditorium hoping to see some familiar faces. None yet. I take a seat right next to the door so that I can get to them as soon as possible.

A couple minutes go pass and I whip out my cell phone. I dial the familiar number of **Austin**. I hear the rings for a couple seconds only to hear his voice mail.I sigh deeply and slump into my seat. This is going to be a _long_ year.

_Cody's POV_

I nearly hop out of Woody's car for two reasons. The thoughts of Bailey...and the smell. I almost wish I never asked him for a ride. He is clearly in violation of like, 39 of my health code rules!

He farts, he belches, he sneezes without tissues. What is wrong with him?

I pull my cell phone out and call Zack. It rings for a few seconds and I hear his voice. "'Sup broseph!" he yells into my ear. "Zack where are you?" I ask, kind of concerned by his tone. "Don't worry, I'm almost there. Where are you and Woody?" he says back, more seriously.

"We're already here. On our way to the auditorium in fact. It's to 2:40, and this year's orientation begin's at 3:00. Get here. Fast."

"Fine, fine, fine. I won't stop for Mickey D's then." he says hanging up.

I swear, Zack is lucky London gave us full scholarships because there is no way he'd be going here if she didn't.

I lug my bags to the auditorium hoping to see a the sweet face I remember.

_Bailey's POV_

I was sitting there when I heard the door open and a familiar voice say "Dang it! My underwear fell out of my bag!"

I knew that could be the one and only...Woody Fink. I turned around to see my husky friend bending down to reveal someone who almost went undetected. _CODY!_ I feared this moment for a long time now. But by the smile on his face, he was waiting for this a while.

"Bailey!" he exclaimed making other students turn their head. I blush a little because I find that cute. And I'm not suppose to.

He rushes to me and looks at me up and down. "You look...fantastic." he stammers swings his arms around me in a tight embrace. The one that I miss, but I can't. I just can't.

_Cody's POV_

Bailey looks like she did last summer. But fuller and more mature. I _like_ mature Bailey. But she seems to not be reacting the same way I am. "Is there something wrong?" I ask, just to be safe.

Her beautiful brown eyes stare at me. "Um..." she says with a stammering tone. Just as she was about to speak, my brother burst into the door.

"Sup Tipton University!" he exclaims, making almost everyone in the room to turn around. Now, out of everyone, he still looked and acted the same. Just a little bit taller, but with the same boyish ways.

I turned to Bailey, still waiting for an answer to my question. But then I heard _another_ voice.

"Everyone welcome...to my daddy's school...Tipton University!" said the voice. I knew that was only one person. The infamous famous London. (I know I said infamous and famous in the same sentence, but she infamous for _being _famous)

She was on stage, welcoming the new year in. She's like a celebrity here I guess because she got a standing ovation for that! The lights dimmed and the presantation began. But I never got to talk to Bailey.

**A/N- Like it? Want more? Check out the Tipton University Youtube Page for vids and even more updates! Give me reviews because they feed me inspiration. As always, bre_russo**

** www. youtube user/SuiteLifeUniversity?feature=mhee**


End file.
